Un poco más observador
by blue kirito
Summary: AU/Uno y otro entienden el significado real de las palabras que para muchos indican...que es mejor estar lejos.


**Magi pertenece a Shinobu Ohtaka-sama. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Uno y otro entienden el significado real de las palabras que para muchos indican...que es mejor estar lejos.**

 **Kouen x Alibaba**

 **.**

 **Capítulo único. Un poco más observador.**

 **.**

En el colegio.

Alibaba mira molesto a Judal.

-¿Qué? Ni me pongas esa cara que tengo razón y lo sabes.

-Bueno, lo que haga con Kouen o no en la intimidad no es asunto tuyo.

-Nada que. No me importa. Solo dije que es horrible la gente que vive encerrada en la rutina sexual. Si te quedó el saco es problema tuyo.

-Muy conocedor del tema, ¿eh? Seguro estas igual o peor que yo.

-Ja. No soy un ente penoso como tu comprenderás. Me he tirado al enano de cuanta forma se te pueda ocurrir y hasta en las que no.

-¡Deja de contar las intimidades de mi mejor amigo!

-Que delicado. Si como te quejas eres en la cama, te dejarán muy pronto.

-B-bueno, hagamos de cuenta que me preocupa un poquito lo que has dicho. ¿Cómo lo soluciono?

-En primera no dejes que él haga todo el trabajo. En nuestro caso el enano...

-¡Ya cállate!-tapó los oídos con sus manos.

-Ya pues-las retiró para que pudiese escucharle.

Judal sonrió de lado y se aproximó para susurrar sus mayores secretos.

-Si lo haces como se debe lo tendrás comiendo en tu palma como el chivo que es.

-¿Quieres dejar de ponerle apodos a todo el mundo?

-¿A ti qué? Si no te afecta.

-¡Me dices unicornio!

-¡Ah de verás!

-¡Judal-kun!-a lo lejos el de pelo azul sonriente.

-Me lleva, que sea rápido que tengo asuntos que atender.

-El que se distrae eres tu...

-Bueno, la solución a tu eterna virginidad...

-¡Ya no lo soy...! Uh~.

-Je, es...

...

El rubio era un manojo de nervios una vez arribó al hogar de su prometido. Ni el entiende como llegaron a una relación si no dejan de pelear y muchas veces más parece que quieren matarse. Pero ahí están, en una cena romántica que tendrá como destino la cama, al menos una vez al mes y siempre que no terminen en un debate acalorado hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando caen sobre el lecho sin haber disfrutado uno de los grandes placeres de la vida. El chico cortó la carne en un torpe movimiento, el otro frunció el ceño.

-Si lo que planeas es apuñalarte. Haz el favor de no hacerlo en el sitio donde comen mis hermanos.

-¡Ni que estuviese loco!

-Pero si histérico, así que es posible.

-¿No puedes guardarte los comentarios por una vez?

-Entonces no hagas idioteces.

-Ah~ -suspiró-no va a funcionar.

-¿El qué?

-Judal dijo...

-Todo lo que salga de sus labios es una estupidez. Aladdin y tu son los únicos mensos que le creen.

-¿Qué hay de Kougyoku y Hakuryuu?-al otro le estalló una vena del ojo y rechinó los dientes-Ok, ok, familia.

-¿Y? No tengo toda la noche.

-Bueno que...la rutina puede acabar con una relación, y que eso incluye la-se ruborizó-sexual.

-Oh-gratamente sorprendido-parece que su cerebro funciona de vez en cuando.

-Entonces tiene razón-decepcionado.

-¿En que te afecta?

-Bueno. En el tiempo que llevamos de pareja son contadas las veces que hemos tenido...sexo. Y...como me da pena es la misma posición. Hay días en que me pregunto qué rayos te vi si no te soporto. Pero la idea de que me dejes por aburrimiento me aterra.

-No es que tuviese muchas expectativas desde un principio. Si estoy contigo es por algo, todo a su tiempo, además no soy un depravado sexual.

-Pero Judal y Aladdin...

-Uno está loco y el otro es un cerdo pervertido.

-¡No le digas así a mi mejor amigo!

-Hasta tu lo piensas si supiste que fue a él a quien describi de esa manera. Y si te molesta entonces no compares, las personas y convivencia entre ellas es distinta. Si ese mocoso fuese mi amante ya estaría muerto.

-O tu. No te creas el gran macho.

-¿Quieres pelear?

-¡No! Pero siempre me sacas de quicio.

-Calmate, porque ni creas que te cargaré si colapsas por culpa de un coraje.

-¡No soy un idiota!

-Que sean tus acciones y no las palabras las que lo demuestren.

-Ah~.

« _-Cuenta hasta diez._ »

-¿Se te fundió lo último que quedaba de cerebro?

« _-¡Hasta cien!_ »

Cerró los ojos y segundos más tarde sintió los labios ajenos sobre los suyos en un amable y apasionado beso. Le encaró.

-Quiero hacer algo diferente.

-¿Quién lo dice Judal o tu?

-El me dió el consejo pero quiero verte feliz. Si, es mi elección.

-No estas listo.

Se dió otra discusión de como hora y media, hasta que entre gritos y reclamos llegaron al baño. Las caricias se dieron por parte de uno y otro como también cada gesto de amor posible. Kouen abrió la regadera y colocó debajo a su pareja a petición suya. Cuando este cayó en cuenta ya volaba en dirección al cielo con cada ataque inferido por el elegante pelirrojo. Se ahogaba entre potentes gemidos que escapaban a manera de canto, se perdió entre el gozo y las millones de señales eléctricas que viajaban por todo su ser. Llegados al clímax, Kouen estaba enterrado en su pecho por lo que no advirtió que Alibaba no se sostenía más de él llevando las manos a sus ojos, en un intento vano de contener las lágrimas de felicidad. Estupidez pura en el momento más peligroso, cuando al otro le invadió el instinto de conquistador. Todo ocurrió rápidamente, un golpe seco y el rubio tendido en el piso víctima de un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Alibaba!

Y claramente Kouen no es una piedra para no preocuparse por algo así.

...

En el hospital luego de realizar algunos estudios.

El médico limpia sus anteojos como si eso le ayudara de alguna manera a escuchar mejor.

-¿Podría repetirme cómo fué que el señor Saluja se golpeó?

-¿Que no pone atención? Durante el sexo en la regadera.

-¡¿No tiene vergüenza?!

-Dudo que sea un caso único.

-Es común, no se equivoca. Pero nadie es tan cínico como para admitirlo abiertamente. La mayoría dice que fué culpa del jabón, se le olvidaron las sandalias o qué se yo.

-Bueno, ¿tiene la solución o lo llevo a otro hospital?

-Ah. Bueno. Analicé a detalle las radiografías. He de admitir que tuvo una suerte endemoniada. En unos días estará como nuevo pero es seguro que sufrirá de amnesia mientras. Es decir, no será la persona que recuerda. Puede llevárselo a casa. Estará dormido un par de horas pero nada que ponga en peligro su vida. De todas maneras-le extendió una tarjeta-si necesita consulta no dude en llamarme. Aún si es en la madrugada.

-Así lo haré.

...

En casa de los Ren.

Kouen agradece que su familia se fuera de vacaciones y los padres de su novio estén en su segunda luna de miel. Al menos tienen el beneficio que otorga la privacidad. Toma asiento en la cama, junto a su pareja y le coge de la mano.

« _-No es gracioso que por una tontería estés así._ »

Imaginó mil versiones de cómo podía cambiar la personalidad del chico que aunque no parezca ama con su ser. Y cada vez era peor, tan cruel que no podía reconocerle. Y le invadió la inseguridad, a él, un hombre que casi desconoce el término.

-Mmm...

El rubio abrió los ojos de a poco. El instante preciso para escapar pero quedó clavado al sitio porque en primera, prácticamente es culpa suya que esté así y no tiene a nadie más.

-Je je je.

Pero contra todo pronóstico, comenzó a reír de manera dulzona, como si fuese un niño.

-Ojisan...tengo hambre.

-¿Y qué comes?-le tanteó.

-Mmm...¡mamá me hace puré!

« _-¿Pero qué rayos?_ »

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

El joven frunció el entrecejo, miró sus manos con atención, contando y extendió el meñique, anular, medio e índice. El otro se dió una sonora palmada en la frente.

« _-Cuatro años._ »

Si la confianza de Kouen no contara con una salud envidiable, habría llorado. Pero la diferencia de edad nunca ha sido un problema. Solo es un poco más notorio, es todo. Paciencia, y dedicación es lo único que hace falta.

-Entonces vamos a comer.

-¡Si!-festejó.

El pelirrojo se puso rápidamente de pie en dirección a la salida pero al no escuchar pasos tras el se giró. Alibaba intenta seguirle pero le es complicado, lo hace como si fuese un bebé.

-Así llegaremos mañana.

-Perdón.

Puso tal expresión de dolor que le cogieron en brazos, en un gesto digno de un príncipe.

-No es culpa tuya.

Ya en la cocina Kouen le colocó en una silla normal a la barra. Pero su pareja no dejaba de balancearse de izquierda a derecha, como un niño. No ansía otro golpe en la cabeza, así que le amarra de la cintura a esta con ayuda de un suéter. Ahora, el problema llega cuando busca en el refrigerador y advierte que no tiene la más mínima idea de como hacer una papilla. Coge rápidamente su móvil y se informa en el siempre confiable internet. Medio lee una receta y pone algunos vegetales y frutas sin más en la licuadora. Pronto lleva al otro el platillo pero es tan torpe cogiendo la cuchara que no le queda más que ayudarle. Alibaba abre grande la boca y lo prueba pero gesticula chistoso y lo escupe.

-¡Puaj!

Al principio el mayor tuvo el impulso de cogerle con fuerza de la quijada para obligarle a tragar pero se detuvo a causa de la culpabilidad.

-¡Puaj puaj puaj!

A pues, ni que estuviera tan mal. Pronto el rubio volvió un pedazo de cáscara de plátano que se le había atorado en la garganta y debido al cual hacía ese curioso sonido. Luego sonrió hermosamente.

-Je je je sabe muy rico.

Kouen devolvió el gesto en una mezcla de seriedad y dulzura.

...

En el colegio fueron comprensivos. Una visita del tutor temporal de Alibaba (el novio) con su siempre intimidante expresión fue suficiente para que entendieran la situación. Como es de esperar, sus hermanos se enteraron del accidente, aunque omitió todo detalle. Ellos le apoyaron con la empresa mientras este pasaba tiempo de calidad con Alibaba. Los primeros cuatro días fueron insufribles a medias pues si bien el muchacho le seducía con tanta inocencia y ternura causaba muchos más problemas de los soportales, todos y cada uno de ellos debido a su natural torpeza. Como rayar con plumón permanente varias paredes de la mansión creyendo que hacia un bien. Pero su mejor garabato lo hizo en un pergamino chino del siglo dos. Decir que Kouen estuvo a punto de matarlo es decir poco, no solo se metió con algo de su propiedad y sumamente costoso, sino que...¡destruyó conocimientos invaluables para la posteridad! Lo tomó entre sus manos dispuesto a crear con él y ese unicornio un nuevo fetiche. Pero en lugar de ello una sonora carcajada harto aterradora inundó la biblioteca.

-Dibujas horrible.

-Mmm, ¿lo crees?

-Si. Pero soy un genio. Estos dos que están tomados de la mano somos tu y yo, ¿cierto?

-¡Si! ¡Quiero mucho al señor Kouen! ¡Cuando sea grande me quiero casar con él!

El mencionado se aproximó y le tomó del mentón clavando sus orbes en los contrarios.

-Si siempre fueras tan sincero no tendríamos tantos problemas. Vuelve para que podamos hacer muchas cosas más.

-Nunca te mentí.

-¿Eh?

-No...me siento bien...

El menor se tambaleó para finalmente caer sin sentido en los brazos del otro.

-¡Alibaba!-le removió toscamente-Maldición, ¿cuánto más me harás...?

-Ay ay, mi cabeza. ¿Kouen?

-¿Y quién más...?-respiró hondo-Si soy yo.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Lo olvidaste todo?

-Mmm, hay imágenes difusas en mi memoria pero...

-Da igual.

-¿Estas enojado? No creo soportar una discusión sin que me estalle el cerebro.

-Te amo.

-Oh no-palideció.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que confundo las palabras. Por un momento creí escuchar...

-Te amo. Eres un imbécil, irresponsable, torpe, ridículo, ingenuo, distraído, confiado, simple, despistado...

-Oye, oye, oye, ¿cuánto más vas a insultarme? Algunos de tus adjetivos hasta son sinónimos.

-Pero eres muy tonto. Creí que lo sabías y casi te mato porque tenías miedo de que pudiera aburrirme de ti. Jamás pasará, eres mi pareja por una razón, lo confesé antes. Es más, sospecho que lo nuestro bien puede ser muy peligroso. Nos mataremos de estrés, de un coraje o ansiedad pero no quiero a nadie más a mi lado.

-Y no hay quien te soporte. Patán.

-Masoquista.

Unieron sus labios con desesperación, como si hubiesen pasado años sin probar el calor del otro aunque pasaron solo siete días. Sonrieron.

-Tengo muchos pendientes, ¿verdad?

-Más de los que imaginas.

-Je. Pues ya ni modo. ¡A echarle ganas!

-Eres el único que no se da cuenta, siempre lo haces. Por eso eres mi estúpido...

-¡Oye!

-...príncipe.

-Ah~.

-O mi hermosa princesa de pecho plano.

-¡Argh me desquicias!

-Y tu a mi.

El hombre sonrió radiante, con uno de esos gestos que fácilmente derriten el corazón. Porque la suya es una batalla diaria. Muchas veces la rutina no lo es en realidad, solo hace falta ser un poco más observador.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ahora que lo pienso ese resumen me quedó muy raro pero bueh~ siempre he dicho que soy un asco para ellos. Pero no me rindo, la práctica hace al maestro, eso o de plano no es lo mío XD. Este fic quería alargarse niño malo, que todavía no termino los que tengo planeados. Igual ya tiene que no escribo de ellos, desde un fuego que queme al sol (al menos una historia larga) porque hice un one shot muy triste pero esta pareja me gusta más para la comedia y... ven? Ahí voy con las notas kilómetricas. Mejor le llego o enserio no voy a terminar para el aniversario. Muchas gracias por leer! Les he dicho cuánto los amo? Un buen compañeros de vicio! :3**


End file.
